H3 Heaven, Honesty and Happiness
by DyeeyEllll
Summary: 2 years after Shinda Sekai Sensen Graduation  EP 13  SSS was reunited except for one member who was in the Afterlife, now crime and nightmares haunts the city  and they need 2 solve the crime before all of them returns to Afterlife and stay dead eternally


Heaven, Honesty and Happiness

Chapter 1

(Resemblance of the Shinda Sekai Sensen)

Otonashi was walking when she saw a girl with a white hair standing on a corner.

"Kanade…." He hurriedly mumbled as he chases that girl and accidentally removes her ponytail.

Her white hair flowed gracefully as it shines together with the gleaming light.

It was Kanade, indeed. But as they look at each other, Kanade started to be anxious.

"Who are you and how dare you untie my hair?" Kanade asked anxiously.

"Kanade…. You can't remember me?" Otonashi asked with astonishment.

"I don't know you; I have never seen you before…. Who are you?" Kanade asked.

"Watashi no Otonashi Yuzuru, now can you remember me?" Otonashi introduced.

"Otonashi Yuzuru?" Kanade asked.

"I never know someone with the name Otonashi, your effort untying my hair is futile, Ja, Sayonara." Kanade exclaimed.

"Wait….Kanade, don't you really remember me?" Otonashi asked.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kanade asked as she walked a few steps ahead Yuzuru.

"Kanade…."

"SWEET CANDY!" T.K said as he pointed out on the candy store.

Fujimaki was bringing stuffs together with Oyama when they saw T.K

"T.K?" Oyama exclaimed as he poined on T.K.

"T.K! What are you doing here?" Fujimaki asked.

"I kiss you! Nothing, just wanna hang out when the sun's so hot…" T.K replied as he showed off his dance moves.

"Neh, he's still as same as he was before…..Ja! Let's get going and see if we can see the others!" Oyama said.

"Scrambled it, trouble down…" T.K exclaimed.

"Sayonara, nee-chan!"

"Sayonara" Yuri said as she went away.

"OH NO, I'LL BE LATE, GASP!" Yuri exclaimed as he stumbled on a tall man.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen…. *looks up* NEH? Noda?" Yuri asked.

"Yurippe? YURIPPE! What the hell are you doing?" Noda asked.

"Get out of my way first, let's talk later, Gomen, I'll be late!" Yurippe exclaimed as she hurried away.

"Nah, she still acts as our leader, somehow…." Noda exclaimed.

Hideki was playing baseball at the court together with his classmate.

"Here, catch this!"

"How pathetic, It's just a piece of cake!" Hideki said as he throws the ball higher on the sky and hit the window of the house nearby.

"Oh crap." Hideki exclaimed as he went on the house to find the ball.

A woman handed him the ball.

"Looking for this right?"

"Gomenasai, I promise I'll be careful next time…" Hideki begged.

"No, it's alright, oh come on in…. have some tea first, you looked exhausted…"

He entered the house and sat down on the sofa.

"Just wait, I'll prepare tea for you!"

"That woman is very kind somehow…." Hideki thought.

He looked forward and saw a girl lying down on the bed.

"What a nuisance, I am sleeping…." Yui said.

Yui saw Hideki sitting on the sofa.

"Wait, that is….. Hideki?" Yui exclaimed.

"Yu- Yui!" Hideki exclaimed as he comforts Yui immediately.

"It's been a while since I proposed to marry you, Yui…." Hideki exclaimed.

"Hideki….." Yui cried.

"So how's Senpai and the band?" Yui asked.

"Well, I'll tell you later, here have some biscuits for a while…" Hideki exclaimed.

"Okay…. Anyway, I wanted to take a short walk outside, can you accompany me?" Yui asked.

"Sure! But first, let's ask your mother…" Hideki exclaimed.

Iwasawa was on the swing humming her song "My Song".

On the other side of the playground, Irie was practicing her drums for the Talent Show. Hisako was playing her guitar since she was really bored and Sekine playing her guitar too for the Talent Show.

Then, they heard each other and hurriedly find the source until they saw each other unexpectedly.

"Iwasawa?" Hisako asked.

"Sekine?" Irie asked.

"Irie?" Sekine asked.

"Hisako?" Iwasawa asked.

They squealed and comforted each other.

"So, Yui was the only one left, we need to find her so our band is complete again!" Hisako exclaimed.

"Okay…." They said.

"Girls Dead Monster, HOORAY!" they shouted.

Shiina was on her backyard playing with hey newly-adopted puppy Minny.

"Minny, my dear, come to mommy…." Shiina exclaimed as she pats the puppy's head.

The puppy licked her arms and jumped on her.

Shiina laughed and then carried her dog.

"Okay, let's go out for a short walk…." Shiina exclaimed.

While walking she saw Takamatsu buying new pair of glasses.

"Takamatsu…." Shiina mumbled.

Takamatsu heard it and hurriedly turned around.

"NEH? Is that you Shiina-san?" Takamatsu exclaimed.

"You looked different…" Takamatsu added.

"Really? No, I don't think so." Shiina replied.

"So is that your puppy?" Takamatsu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Yeah, her name is Minny Dear…" Shiina replied.

"Wow, you're a bit too girly now…." Takamatsu exclaimed.

"Tadaima…." Yusa exclaimed.

"Yusa-chan….. Well, if that's the case, let's go find the others…." Shiina exclaimed.

Otonashi arrived at the baseball court and he saw Naoi sitting on the bench.

"Otonashi-san, it's been a while." Naoi greeted as he waves his hand.

"So…. So….. It's been a while then…" Matsushita exclaimed.

"Matsushita-nodan!" Otonashi greeted.

"Hey buddy, nice to see you again…" Hideki greeted.

Otonashi turned around and saw Hideki carrying Yui's wheelchair.

"Konnichiwa, Senpai." Yui greeted.

"Oh so, you're with Yui then, how lucky of you…." Otonashi said.

"Why o why and where's Kanade?" Hideki asked.

"I think she forget me….. I saw her but she didn't know me…." Otonashi replied sadly.

"Do not worry, it will take time and you'll be lovey-dovey again!" Hideki exclaimed.

"Hideki-kun, I haven't seen Hisako and the others, I am excited and hoping to see them…." Yui exclaimed.

"Hey Yui, why are you just sitting? Stand up there!" Hisako shouted as her voice was getting heard all over the area.

"Hisako-chan!" Yui exaggeratedly pushed her wheelchair and comforted Hisako.

"Yui, why are you all handicapped?" Hisako asked.

"It's a long story, Hisako-chan…." Yui replied.

"Now, girls! We are complete! We can rehearse for a new single!" Hisako exclaimed.

"Iwasawa-san will be the vocalist, Yui-chan will play the rhythm guitar, Irie-san on the drums and I and Sekine will be on electric guitars!" Hisako exclaimed.

"Anyway, I wrote a song when I was bored, is it okay?" Iwasawa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's great…." Irie exclaimed.

"COOL!" Sekine added.

Hisako and Yui smiled.

"HELLO EVERYONE, EASY COME, EASY GO!" T.K greeted.

"T.K!" Matsushita exclaimed.

"Oyama, Fujimaki!" Hideki greeted.

"Hi there!" they greeted back.

"So we're almost getting complete…" Otonashi exclaimed.

"You're right…." Naoi added.

"GUYS, here is Shiina-san and Takamatsu!" Hideki called.

"Takamatsu!" Oyama and Fujimaki called as they comforted each other.

"Well, Shiina-san, what an adorable puppy you had there." Otonashi exclaimed.

"Well, they praise you Minny Dear…." Shiina said as she pats the puppy's head again.

Hideki saw Yurippe from afar, together with Noda.

"NODA! YURIPPE! WE'RE HERE!" Hideki called.

"Oh, there they are….." Yuri exclaimed.

"Let's get there, Yurippe." Noda said.

"OKAY!" Yuri replied.

"Yurippe!" Hideki said as he comforted Yurippe.

"We missed you so much…" Otonashi exclaimed.

"Glad to see you back, Yurippe." Oyama exclaimed.

"WELCOME BACK LEADER!" they greeted.

Yurippe cried in joy as she comforted everyone.

"Arigato, Minna-san, for welcoming me back…." Yuri cried.

"It's okay…." Someone replied from the back.

Otonashi was astonished when he saw Kanade smiling.

"I remembered everything, thanks again to Yuzuru Otonashi…." Kanade exclaimed.

Otonashi cried in joy and ran to Kanade.

"Kanade!" Otonashi cried as he comforted Kanade.

"Kanade, I didn't expect that we will see each other again….

From now on, I will never let go of you…." Otonashi exclaimed.

"You swear?" Kanade asked.

"I sincerely swear…" Otonashi replied.

"Kanade-chan…." Yuri exclaimed.

"Welcome to Shinda Sekai Sensen…. Kanade-chan." Yuri greeted as she comforts Kanade.

"Thanks, Yuri-chan….." Kanade greeted as she cried in joy.

"So…. Now everyone is here….SSS is open once again!" Yuri proclaimed.

Everyone cheered as the band started playing a song.

"Minna-san, this song is for you!" Yui exclaimed.

"Okay… One Two Three Four…." Hisako ordered.

The band played a song and everyone cheered in joy especially for Yuzuru and Yurippe.

Now that SSS is reunited, what mysteries will overcome the Guild?


End file.
